Officer Down: Meeting Matthew
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Emily takes Hotch to meet Matthew HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here, next Officer Down too. This one is just gonna be a short one. Kinda weird too. Back when Emily first told Hotch about Matthew, he expressed wanting to meet him if he ever cleaned up. Well, as we know, Matthew is now gone but there's nothing stopping Emily from introducing the two. Yup, a trip to the cemetery. Like I said, kinda weird. Have...well okay, have fun.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily bit her lip as she walked up to Hotch's office. She had an idea but she didn't know what he would think. Placing a hand on her stomach, Emily smiled as the baby kicked.

"Alright you, we're going to talk to Daddy." she said. "Relax."

Knocking on Hotch's door, she waited for him to call her in.

"Hey Em," Hotch said as she walked in. He stood up and joined her on the couch. He was getting better at stepping away from his work when it came to her. "You okay?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Your daughter is kicking up a storm."

Hotch placed a hand on Emily's stomach and chuckled. "Easy there kiddo. Give Mommy a break."

Emily shifted a bit. "I was wondering if we could do something after our doctor's appointment this afternoon."

Hotch noticed Emily's shift. "What is it?" Emily started fidgeting. "Em, what is it?"

Emily sighed. "I was wondering if we could go visit Matthew."

Hotch wasn't all that surprised by Emily's question. They'd gone to Matthew's funeral, even if his parents hadn't wanted them there and Hotch had seen how hard it was on Emily to lose him.

"Of course we can." Hotch said. "You don't need to worry about asking me things like that Emily. I know how important Matthew was."

Emily settled her head on Hotch's shoulder. "Okay. Thank you."

Hotch kissed her on the head. "You're welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily held tightly to Hotch's hand as they walked through the cemetery, making their way to Matthew's grave. The doctor's appointment had gone well, the doctor confirming that Mommy and baby were right where they were supposed to be at five months.

They arrived at Matthew's grave and Hotch helped Emily sit on the ground before sitting beside her.

"Hey Matthew." Emily said softly, looking at the smooth black stone in front of her. "I've got someone, well," she placed her hand on her stomach. "two someones I want you to meet. But you can only meet one of them right now." she took Hotch's hand again. "This is Aaron Hotchner. He's my boss and my boyfriend."

Hotch squeezed Emily's hand as he nodded to Matthew's marker. "It's nice to meet you Matthew. Emily's told me a lot about you."

Emily smiled. "Don't worry, mostly all good." she looked down for a moment. "The other person you'll get to meet in about five months. I'm pregnant Matthew. A little girl. We haven't named her yet, can't quite come to an agreement. We have a middle name, Katie but can't pick a first name."

"Actually," Hotch said. "I have an idea to run by you."

Emily looked at him. "Really?"

Hotch nodded. "I was thinking Matilda. We can call her Mattie."

Emily felt a large smile covering her face. "You wanna name her after Matthew."

Hotch smiled. "Like I said Emily, I know how important Matthew is and this way, she'll always have someone watching out for her."

Emily looked at Matthew's marker. "Think you're up to it Matthew? This little one's gonna be a Hotchner, they aren't exactly known for behaving." Hotch gently pitched Emily's side, making her squeak. She leaned against Hotch. "I think we finally have our daughter's name."

Hotch placed his hand on Emily's stomach. "Yup. Matilda Katie Hotchner. Mattie for short."

"As soon as she's born, we'll bring her to visit." Emily said to Matthew.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See? Told ya, short. And we finally have a name for the baby. Her middle name is in honor of one of best buds and sister, Katie. She's the one who wanted this little one. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks, as always, for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
